


baby,

by kurasio



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Gen
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-06
Updated: 2015-08-06
Packaged: 2019-10-30 16:49:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,935
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17832398
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kurasio/pseuds/kurasio
Summary: 我知道、不要緊啊，他應該如以往那樣笑著說著，但明浩先伸出了手。起先是想要拉住他，中途像是突然改變了主意，就張開了雙手。他只是稍微遲疑，就陷入了太過扎實的擁抱；明浩不像看上去那樣弱不禁風，他是很有力的，勝寬總是太突然才會想起。





	baby,

你一哭泣就要成汪洋，於是小心地、克制著，深怕一不小心失去了笑臉。

你一哭泣就要成汪洋，於是仰起臉來，好不讓眼淚落下。

 

可是那是很困難的。

 

你微笑著，輕輕抿著嘴唇，偶爾也做些讓人發笑的表情；你的聲音總是揚著歡快，像你笑起時眼兒擠成彎月，你皺了皺鼻子，你那麼好。

  
  


Baby, you have the most beautiful eyes in the world.

Baby, you have the most beautiful nose in the world.

Baby, you have the most beautiful lips in the world.

And you have the most beautiful sound in the world.

 

Baby, you're so fine.

So don't be down.

  
  


//

 

勝寬拉下口罩呼吸夜晚的空氣。空氣既乾且冷，完全沒有日中炎熱的一點氣息。他並不是很擔心，走著的時候鞋尖磨著柏油路面，被媽媽看到總是要唸上兩句。 白色球鞋上禮拜才洗過，已經又髒了，儼然是個沒有盡頭的循環。 他讓鞋尖相碰，像某種咒語，或者秘密，只有他一個人知道。

他總是專注的，只有在一個人的時候才有空閒走神，比方說現在，夜晚，從醫院回宿舍的路上。他並不擔心，不是什麼大問題，也不影響工作，沒有什麼好擔心。 雙手插在上衣的大口袋裡，他用手指兜著門卡，碰上戒指的時候就發出悶悶的響聲。

比如說，用手指捏住鼻頭的時候的那種發酸感。

他其實並不想知道。

 

勝寬走著，步伐很是輕快，他知道不能夠停下來，因為一停下來就很難再次起步。他快步走著，走著就小跑了起來，夜晚的風將他的前髮吹起，吹進眼裡他就要瞇起眼睛，他其實很喜歡獨處的時間，但又不能拖得太長。獨處太久，就會開始胡思亂想，他是腦袋轉得很快的那種小孩。

隊長明明暴力地用手肘拐著他的脖子，揉揉腦袋的手掌卻又那麼溫柔。 或者是碩珉哥，每當他多沉默了一秒鐘就會過來用堅定的力道握住他的手；又或者淨漢哥，眨著漂亮的眼睛就被他看出端倪。

他並不想讓他們擔心。

但埋不起來。

可是那是很困難的，他想，微笑總是比較簡單，即使有時他是真的很想哭泣的。

也沒有關係。

  
  


//

  
  


客廳的燈半開著，一踏入門內就可以聞到炸醬麵的味道。若是平常飢腸轆轆的他必定會有些氣憤，畢竟節食中還要看別人吃自己喜歡的東西實在有點難以忍受。他脫下鞋，本來想放進鞋櫃裡，卻又有些懶得再跨過地上散亂的鞋林。 他邊脫襪子邊往裡頭走，抬起頭就撞上一雙亮晃晃的圓眼睛。

明浩露出了驚訝的表情，他時常不是藏得很好，勝寬想著還想不出要說些什麼，還是明浩先說了聲你回來啦。 說著聲音總是軟軟的，尾音斷得有些生硬，明明是韓語又很像在說中文。 勝寬輕輕地應了聲，指指明浩手中疊起的紙盤隨口問著：「吃宵夜？」

「嗯，」明浩點了點頭。「勝寬吃了嗎？」

「吃了。」他回答得有些不大確定。「幫你一起收吧。」

「不用不用、」明浩急忙擺著手，像是要說些什麼卻又說不清楚，一張臉就憋得紅通通的。

勝寬忍不住笑了起來，要發出笑聲又急忙收起的那種。明浩像是見他笑了，才收起緊張跟著笑起，一直以來靦腆的那種表情。他們安靜地下樓倒垃圾，一前一後走著，影子在路燈下拉得斜斜長長。勝寬想他和明浩站在一起大概有些滑稽：一個圓滾滾的，另一個又瘦又長。他看向明浩的側臉，福氣的鼻子和大耳朵，還有削瘦臉頰和尖下巴。

他們一點也不像，他總是喧騰的而他則稍微安靜（只是受挫於語言的阻礙而已，他偶爾想，但比起他的確是靜上許多。）和他說話的時候，勝寬已經很習慣了，要用比平常慢上1.5倍的速度。 那是很容易的，只要是為了讓明浩不再因為語言的隔閡露出惴惴不安的神情。

勝寬偷偷地那麼想著，在重新爬上樓梯的時候看著那個背影，但其實是很久都沒有看到那種表情了。

「勝寬今天是去醫院嗎？」明浩把鞋踩在玄關後像是才想起來，邊走進房歪著頭小聲地問。「有沒有好一點？」

「嗯，不礙事的。」

他遲疑著，用稍微含混的方式帶過自己也說不清的事。 明浩轉了過來，在近距離之下無法躲藏，明浩的眼睛和名字一樣明亮、浩瀚，從不說謊；被那樣的眼睛注視著的時候，好像一切的謊言都將自動繳械吐露實話。勝寬想，只是想著，不知道為什麼雙眼又乾澀了起來。 只好用力眨著，又不敢低下頭，幾乎要掉下眼淚的錯覺。

「勝寬啊，如果很累的話也可以說的，哭的話也沒有關係。」 明浩的聲音清脆，咬著字不太確定，語氣卻是截然不同的堅定。 勝寬有些走神地先是聽見了明浩的聲音，然後才聽見他說了什麼。明浩的耳廓紅了起來，他有些後知後覺地想是啊，他總是耳朵先泛紅，然後才紅了臉。

我知道、不要緊啊，他應該如以往那樣笑著說著，但明浩先伸出了手。起先是想要拉住他，中途像是突然改變了主意，就張開了雙手。他只是稍微遲疑，就陷入了太過扎實的擁抱；明浩不像看上去那樣弱不禁風，他是很有力的，勝寬總是太突然才會想起。擁抱只持續了短短幾秒，明浩就將他放開，眼神再度碰在一起的時候露出了熟悉的神情。

啊、他們都是那麼不一樣的個性，從不同的地方聚集在一起，本來都是獨立的個體，然後磨合著成為了家人。他不想讓眼淚被看見，或者疲倦的樣子，或者躊躇的時候，可是那是那麼倒因為果的事情。

他們珍惜著他，不亞於他對任何一個人，明明是知道的事。

那麼珍貴的事。

「......謝謝。」他輕聲地說。 明浩的臉像是在瞬間亮了起來，那麼簡單，卻又是那麼美好的一件事。勝寬深深呼吸，在下一次眼神接觸之前眨了眨眼。 嗯，哭的話也沒關係，但他最喜歡的還是笑臉。

每一個笑臉。

 

//

 

你偶爾還是有些卻步，但微笑到了唇邊時總是克制不住。 看上去有些故意，擠眉弄眼像是打噴嚏的連鎖反應，但又是那麼真心誠意地。

不那麼確定的時候，先低下頭，沒有關係。眼淚沒有那麼輕易潰堤，雖然哭的話也可以。

 

沒有關係，沒有關係。 因為你是這麼好的人啊。

 

Baby you're the most beautiful one in my world.

You're so fine, like sun and moon, and the star.

You're so fine.

 

So fine.

  
  



End file.
